


Kiseki no Reapers

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi Teppei acaba de unirse a la academia militar Teiko, donde conocerá a los más peculiares compañeros que haya podido encontrar alguna vez, pilotos y artilleros de Reapers, cada uno más raro que el otro. ¿Cómo es que él acabó con los raritos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.

**Kiseki no Reapers**

 

 **Resumen:**  Kiyoshi Teppei acaba de unirse a la academia militar Teiko, donde conocerá a los más peculiares compañeros que haya podido encontrar alguna vez, pilotos y artilleros de Reapers, cada uno más raro que el otro. ¿Cómo es que él acabó con los raritos?

 

 **Nota:**  Esta historia está basada en la historia “Rompiendo los límites” de Evangeline Anderson, se las recomiendo cualquier día es buenísima.

**Capítulo 1**

 

Kiyoshi Teppei miró con aprensión desde la ventana del transbordador la academia militar Teiko, ubicada en el lado oscuro de la luna. Había ido ahí para convertirse en un artillero Kiseki. Había abandonado su beca en la universidad Seirin por esta oportunidad cuando los militares se la habían ofrecido. Ser un piloto o un artillero Kiseki era uno de los más grandes honores que podían existir y también el camino más rápido y seguro para un nombramiento en la flota interestelar después de la graduación.

 

Kiyoshi siempre creyó que entraría a Seirin, estudiaría la aburrida carrera de administración y luego regiría la panadería de sus padres, y estaba resignado a su suerte, así había empezado su primer año en Seirin, pero cuando este acabó los militares le habían ido a buscar, la puntería de Kiyoshi era buena, su coordinación mano-ojo rebasaba por muchos los limites, fue entonces cuando le ofrecieron ser un artillero Kiseki.

 

Los Kiseki era el nombre que se les daba a los pilotos y a los artilleros de los Reaper, los Reaper eran las mejores naves de batalla especial. Y era también lo que mantenía a salvo y protegida a la tierra. Hacia unos 100 años atrás la tierra había sido atacada por los extraterrestres, les habían dado el nombre de Robusuta por su parecido con estos, estos invasores casi habían acabado con la superficie terrestre antes de que el valiente y pequeño grupo de recién formados grupo de artilleros y pilotos de Reapers pudieran rechazar la invasión. Originalmente creados para ser un grupo de exploración en el espacio, armados, pero sólo para poder destruir asteroides o cualquier tipo de chátara espacial que amenazara la nave principal de investigación, nadie se imaginó que aquel nuevo proyecto salvaría la tierra, luego de eso el proyecto creció y a las naves se les dio el nombre de Reapers y se volvieron la más importante defensa de la tierra.

 

El transbordar se acopló al puerto espacial y Teppei se levantó estirándose y tomando su maleta bajo de este.

 

-¿Kiyoshi Teppei? -preguntó un joven más o menos de su misma edad regalándole una sonrisa cuando lo vio bajar. Kiyoshi asintió con una sonrisa y el chico le extendió la mano- Kotaro Hayama, bienvenido a Teiko -le sonrió el chico de cabellos rubios con un curioso colmillito que le recordaba a un canino al más alto-. Ven -le invitó-, eres el último de los nuevos reclutas en llegar -le informo-. Por hoy dormirás en la barraca, pero mañana junto a los demás se te asignará un compañero y una habitación –le fue informando mientras abría el camino y Teppei seguía al joven rubio con el uniforme de la academia, rebosaba energía por los poros.

 

-¿Un compañero? –preguntó Teppei extrañado.

 

-Sí, un compañero, a todos se les asigna uno. Quieres ser piloto de Reaper ¿no? -le preguntó Kotaro divertido.

 

-En realidad artillero -le aclaró el castaño. Kotaro asintió a sus palabras- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

-Por qué es lo que todos quieren ser cuando llegan aquí, artillero o piloto, claro que a la hora de la asignación la mayoría de nosotros acaban siendo navegantes o ingenieros -le informó con una sonrisa amable.

 

-Mi caso es diferente, los reclutas me buscaron para ser artillero -le informó.

 

-Los reclutadores dicen siempre lo que quieres oír, a todos los hablaron de ser pilotos o artilleros, hasta el momento que firmamos el contrato y venimos a la academia. Una vez aquí nuestros culos les pertenecen literalmente y hacen con él lo que se les da la gana -le aseguró con una risilla irónica-. Te lo aseguro, a mí también me hablaron de ser artillero de Reaper y soy ingeniero… al menos soy ingeniero de Reaper -añadió pensativo, a Kotaro le gustaba ver la copa medio llena en lugar de medio vacía–. Te dirán “Lo siento, pero las pruebas arrojaron que no eres compatible con la red neuronal Reaper” -dijo imitando un tono serio.

 

-¿Es una broma, verdad? No vine aquí a acabar los próximos cuatro años de mi vida atascado, arreglando grasientas maquinas o leyendo aburridas cartas de navegación -aseguró Teppei con una mueca de desagrado.

 

-Nadie viene a eso, pero en eso acabamos la mayoría -le sonrió Kotaro serio-, pero quien sabe, tal vez tengas suerte y acabes siendo un piloto de Reaper -le dijo pensativo.

 

-Artillero -le corrigió Teppei automáticamente. Kotaro le miró de arriba abajo, Teppei tenía los ojos oscuros el cabello castaño, las manos grandes y era increíblemente alto, medía un metro con noventa y tres.

 

-Lo dudo, los artilleros suelen ser mucho más bajos que los pilotos, podrías tener sin ninguna dificultad la estatura para ser un piloto, pero rebazas la altura normal en los artilleros -aseguró Kotaro.

 

-¿Qué tiene que ver la altura? -preguntó Teppei confundido- Tengo una excelente puntería -aseguró.

 

-No lo dudo, pero bueno, si llegas a los Reapers lo sabrás, sin duda alguna si te conviertes en un Kiseki lo entenderás cuando veas a tu compañero y te subas a uno.

 

-Vuelves con lo de compañero -dijo Teppei sin entender mucho al enérgico chico. Kotaro rio.

 

-Por supuesto, aun cuando no seamos Kiseki a todos se nos da uno, siempre tendrás un compañero mientras estés en la academia militar Teiko. En caso de que llegues a ser un Kiseki mucho más dado que los Reapers son naves de dos, el artillero y el piloto, ya sabes todo muy íntimo unidos por la red-neuronal y demás -le dijo dando pequeños saltos. Teppei sabía algo del tema, poco como todos, los Reapers eran manejados por dos personas un artillero y un piloto que se unían por la red-neuronal al Reaper para manejarlo, pero nadie sabía muchos detalles, el proyecto Kiseki Reapers tenía un alto nivel de confidencialidad.

 

-¿Podrías hablarme más de la función de los Reapers? -le preguntó Teppei esperanzado.

 

-No comas ansias, novato, si llegas a Kiseki lo sabrás -dijo un alto rubio, aunque no tan alto como Teppei, apareciendo por uno de los pasillos directamente junto a ellos. El chico rubio media 1.91 y era unos buenos dos centímetros más bajo que Teppei y unos 11 centímetros más grande que Kotaro.

 

-Ahh, Miya-chan -sonrió Kotaro-, Teppei-san, él es Kiyoshi Miyaji, tienen el mismo nombre -sonrió-, es mi compañero -le informo-. Miya-chan él es Kiyoshi Teppei, uno de los nuevos reclutas -les presentó. Miyaji asintió en dirección al alto nuevo como saludo y Kiyoshi correspondió al gesto-. Bueno por lo de compañero no te preocupes mucho, los exámenes nunca mienten, abran elegido el mejor para ti -aseguró.

 

-No te distraigas, Kotaro, déjalo con los otros novatos para que descanse, tenemos que revisar el Reaper tres -le informó Miyaji.

 

-¿De nuevo? -se quejó Kotaro- Definitivamente Murasakibara y Kise-chii necesitan ambos parejas reales, Kise-kun tiene una gran habilidad para imitar el sistema neuronal de cualquiera, lo que le permite acoplarse a cualquiera, pero sus ondas neuronales y de las de Murasakibara no son en realidad compatibles, eso provoca problemas con su Reaper -se quejó Kotaro. Teppei no entendía nada y Miyaji pellizcó a su compañero señalándole a Teppei, no debía hablar de más frente a los otros. Kotaro se sobó el brazo donde Miyaji le había pellizcado, pero cerró la boca y no dijo más llevando a Teppei y dejándolo con los nuevos reclutas antes de salir corriendo, si dejaba esperando más tiempo a Miyaji seguro el otro le haría lamentarlo.

 

Teppei quedo de pie en la entrada del barrancón de novatos, habían al menos unos 14 chicos más. Buscó una litera solitaria en todo el revuelo de los nuevos y encontró la litera del extremo, abajo había un pelinegro serio de prominentes cejas y ojos azul metálicos que leía un manual con expresión seria, el chico era bajito comparado con él no debía de medir más de un metro setenta y ocho, pero aun así debía tener su edad o un poco más. A Teppei le extrañó, él estaba entrando “viejo” para los estatus de Teiko, la mayoría de los reclutas fichaban a los dieciocho, entrando a la academia Militar en lugar de la universidad, raros eran los que como él que tenía diecinueve y ya había completado su primer año de universidad cuando la abandonó para entrar a la academia Militar Teiko. La litera sobre la que estaba el chico parecía vacía. Teppei se acercó sonriente.

 

-¿Te importa? -preguntó señalando la litera de arriba. El pelinegro le miró serio y se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza. Teppei lo tomó como un sí y dejó su maleta sobre la litera de arriba- Kiyoshi Teppei -se presentó tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro. El pelinegro le miró serio, pero le tendió la mano y se la estrechó.

 

-Kasamatsu Yukio -dijo al fin.

 

-Me tendrás que disculpar si me equivoco, pero… algo me dice que tú tampoco tienes dieciocho-le insinuó con una sonrisa afable.

 

-Acabo de cumplir veinte -informó Kasamatsu volviéndose a encoger de hombros- ¿Y tú?

 

-Diecinueve -le respondió el más alto- ¿Puedo preguntar qué te hizo decidirte por entrar a la academia a estas alturas?

 

-Situaciones familiares, te aseguro que este no era mi sueño -dijo señalando a los entusiasmados novatos con una mueca de fastidio- ¿Y tú?

 

-Una buena oportunidad de cambiar mi vida -dijo Teppei sin cuestionar más al pelinegro, tenía la impresión de que este no quería hablar de esas situaciones familiares. Yukio asintió a la respuesta de Teppei y luego de eso no hablaron más, Teppei subió a su litera y se dispuso a dormir, mañana tocaba la orientación y todos sabrían realmente que les esperaba.

 

**Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 

Teppei ahogó un bostezo, sentado hasta el final de la fila de pupitres de madera sintética en el salón donde les estaban dando la orientación, no les estaban diciendo nada diferente a las orientaciones que tomó en la tierra. Estaba rogando al poder celestial de turno, si existía, que la orientación acabara antes de quedarse dormido, cuando fue escuchado y la orientación dio por finalizada, mientras el instructor de nombre Kagetora Aida sacaba una carpeta.

 

-Ahora se les anunciaran sus parejas y posiciones –dijo el hombre serio- Shinji Koganei, tu compañero será Mitobe Rinnosuke ambos estarán destinados a ingeniería -les informó.

 

-Señor -interrumpió Koki con una mirada confundido- Fui reclutado para ser piloto de Reapers.

 

-Los exámenes arrojaron que estarás mejor en la sala de Ingenieros que sobre un Reapers.

 

-Pero…

 

-Los exámenes no mienten, ahora calla -le ordenó impaciente pasando a los próximos. Teppei frunció el entrecejo, así que lo que Kotaro había dicho era verdad, la mayoría de ellos habían sido traídos aquí con promesas de ser un Kiseki. El instructor los fue asignando a todos y al final sólo quedaron Yukio y él, Teppei suspiró suponiendo que le emparejarían con el pelinegro, pero el instructor pasó por alto tanto a Yukio como a él- Pueden retirarse -les indicó Kagetora Aida. Teppei se levantó para salir como todos los demás cuando el instructor los detuvo-. Ustedes dos no. –les detuvo.

 

Yukio y Teppei intercambiaron una mirada, Teppei frunció el entrecejo y Yukio se encogió de hombros.

 

>>Supongo que debo felicitarlos, sus exámenes son muy buenos, entrareis al programa de Reapers, felicidades, sólo uno entre mil está realmente destinado a ser un Kiseki y ustedes lo están -les informó. Teppei no pudo evitar sonreír, sí, sería un artillero. Incluso el serio Yukio dejó aflorar una tenue sonrisa.

 

-Sí, señor -saludaron militarmente ambos chicos emocionado.

 

-Sí, sí, como sea, sus compañeros deben estar por llegar en un  minuto -les informó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

 

-Eh… ¿No somos compañeros? -preguntó Teppei mirando a Yukio y al entrenador.

 

-Nada que ver, ambos han sido aceptados como artilleros -negó Kagetora cuando alguien llamó dos veces a la puerta cerrada del aula y entró, un alto chico rubio con pintas de modelo, ojos dorados, cabello lacio y dorado, un pendiente en el lóbulo de la oreja, buen cuerpo, cerca de un metro ochenta y nueve. A su lado un chico de cabello largo color violeta con ojos a juegos, con una paleta metida en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, debía ser el bastardo más alto que hubiese visto Teppei alguna vez, él siempre se creyó alto, pero al lado de esa mole era un enano, debía medir fácilmente dos metros con ocho poco más o poco menos.

 

-Kagetora-sensei -saludó el rubio alegre.

 

-Ryota Kise -dijo Kagetora con expresión aburrida-. Te presento a Kasamatsu Yukio tu nuevo artillero. Alégrate, vuelves a tu posición habitual de piloto -le informó.

 

-Demonios, sí -dijo el rubio con alivio-. Digo, nada personal, Murasakibarachii, amigo te quiero, pero apesta tener que ser tu artillero, además soy mejor piloto que artillero -aseguró. El de pelo violeta se encogió de hombros.

 

-Así es mejor, aun con tu habilidad de copiar para hacer que nuestras ondas cerebrales funcionaran bien juntas, abríamos acabado muriendo en los Reapers, no estamos destinados a volar juntos -dijo el pelivioleta ahogando un bostezo aburrido, el rubio asintió de acuerdo con él.

 

-Murasakibara Atsushi, te presento a tu nuevo artillero, Kiyoshi Teppei -dijo Kagetora-. Mostradles sus nuevas habitaciones, les enviaran sus nuevos uniformes y el manual… ya largasen -los despidió Kagetora.

 

-Sí, señor -dijeron los cuatro a la vez apurándose a salir del aula.

 

-Hola, Yukio-chii -saludó Kise abrasando a  Kasamatsu a quien le salió una vena en la frente y piso fuertemente al rubio.

 

-Mi nombre es Kasamatsu Yukio, nada de Yukio-chii -le advirtió mirándolo mal.

 

-Moo, yo tanto que esperé por ti y me tratas mal -se quejó Kise.

 

Teppei encarnó las cejas, pero no dijo nada y corrió un poco para alcanzar a su nuevo compañero quien con sus largas zancadas se estaba alejando rápidamente de él.

 

-Espera -le pidió alcanzándolo-. Hola, soy Kiyoshi Teppei, espero que nos llevemos bien -le dijo tendiéndole su mano. Murasakibara bostezó y se la estrechó mientras caminaban.

 

-Soy Murasakibara Atsushi, puedes llamarme como quieras, me da igual, yo también espero que nos llevemos bien, no me gustaría acabar flotando en el espacio sólo por que seas un mal artillero, chibi -le dijo. Teppei parpadeo deteniéndose un segundo… ese… ese gigante de actitud infantil y vaga ¿le acaba de llamar enano? Vale que no media sus monstruosos dos metros, pero no era ningún enano, media sus buen metro noventa y algo. Teppei sacudió la cabeza y corrió detrás del gigante que se había vuelto a alejar. Lo siguió hasta el área de los Kiseki, más precisamente al área de las habitaciones donde Murasakibara entró, Teppei miró el lugar, no era excesivamente grande, pero se veía cómodo, una puerta abierta que daba a un baño privado, por lo que podía ver una amplia cama, un escritorio lleno de dulces, un gavetero a un lado y nada más. Era una habitación individual, pensó extrañado ¿Dónde se suponía que dormiría? Bueno tal vez había un catre en algún lado que le tocaría usar-. Esta es nuestra habitación -le informó el chico echando el palito de paleta que ya se había comido a la basura y tomando uno de los dulces del escritorio abriéndolo y echándoselo a la boca mientras se acercaba a una ventanilla metálica en la pared y la abría, de ella sacó un paquete y un libro-. El nuevo uniforme y el manual -le informó Murasakibara a Teppei.

 

-Eh gracias -sonrió Teppei acercándose y abriendo el paquete que contenía su uniforme con la estrella de los Kiseki-. Por cierto, tengo diecinueve ¿y tú?

 

-Acabo de cumplir dieciocho -le dijo Murasakibara dejadnos caer de espaldas en la cama.

 

-Oh ¿Entonces también eres novato? -sonrió Teppei con alivio.

 

-Este es mi segundo año, entre a los diecisiete, de hecho se me hiso el ofrecimiento a los quince, pero mi mamá no me dejó aceptarlo hasta que acabé la escuela -se encogió de hombros.

 

-Oh, eres uno de los Kiseki no Sedai -dijo Teppei, todo el mundo había oído de ellos el año anterior, los tres jóvenes que habían entrado a una edad especial al programa por sus increíbles actitudes.

 

-Así  nos llaman -dijo el peli violeta aburrido. Teppei enarcó las cejas, al parecer su nuevo compañero era algo… especial–. Así que tú quieres ser artillero -dijo Murasakibara incorporándose un poco recostando su cabeza en su mano.

 

-Sí, supongo que sí, tengo una gran coordinación de ojo-mano y una puntería muy buena -le aseguró.

 

-Eso espero realmente, Ryota-chii no era mi pareja soñada, sobre todo porque quería decirme como pilotear, supongo que porque él también es piloto, pero al menos de artillero no lo hacía mal no me gustaría acabar flotando en el espacio -aseguró-. Así que esperó que realmente seas bueno.

 

-Lo soy -aseguró Teppei sin ninguna duda.  Murasakibara asintió levantándose de pronto con andares calmados, alguien tan grande no debería moverse tan fluidamente ni parecer tan elegante cada vez que se movía, debería parecer desgarbado, pero a pesar de lo alto que era Murasakibara cada uno de sus miembros se veía en perfecta armonía, Teppei estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos de su nuevo piloto que no lo sintió moverse hasta que lo tuvo a sus espaldas abrasándolo de forma que lo inmovilizaba y recostaba su barbilla en su cabeza castaña- ¿Qué demonios haces? -exclamó Teppei sonrojándose, forcejeando para que el peli violeta lo soltara, pero sin mucho éxito, Murasakibara era más grande y más fuerte que él, por lo que lo tenía completamente atrapado -Suéltame en este momento o lo…

 

-Cállate, novato -le ordenó con una voz dura e inflexible-, sólo estoy probando lo bien que te vas a ajustar y si tu altura va a ser una molestia para mí -le dijo soltándolo y como si nada hubiese pasado tomó otro dulce del escritorio y se lo metió a la boca-. Eres un poco más alto que Kise, pero tu estatura no me molesta para pilotear -decidió.

 

-No tenías por qué tocarme así -le dijo molesto.

 

-Acostúmbrate -le dijo Murasakibara con tono infantil mirándolo aburrido–. No sabes ni siquiera como es el interior de una nave Reaper ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sabes cómo es el exterior ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no, después de todo es información confidencial -le sonrió con burla infantil.

 

Teppei le miró mal y con una vena en la frente, aprontando los puños a sus costados le estaba empezando a gustar la idea de darle un puñetazo a ese gigantón estúpido.

 

-Sabes que no, el interior de un Reaper es un misterio para los civiles.

 

-Bueno, te adelantaré que es un lugar muy pequeño y que tú y yo vamos a estar muy juntos en un espacio diminuto -le dijo Murasakibara levantándose. Bueno, Teppei podía entender esa parte, aun así el otro no tuvo que tocarlo, así tan poco era que fuera a estar tan exageradamente juntos. Murasakibara sonrió como si supiera que pensaba Teppei-. Bueno ya lo veras por ti mismo -aseguro- Cámbiate y vamos -le ordenó.

 

-¿A dónde?

 

-Al campo de tiro a ver esa coordinación ojo-mano tan espectacular de la que presumes –se burló infantilmente Murasakibara. Teppei suspiró seguro, el examen salió mal en algún punto si le asignaron de compañero a ese idiota, aun así tomó su uniforme y corrió al baño a cambiarse en el campo de tiro, sin duda podría callar a ese idiota.

 

**Continuará…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

 

Su nuevo uniforme no tenía muchas diferencias solo los bordes azules y la estrella de plata a un lado que lo identificaba como un Kiseki, aun así se sentía muy orgulloso de si mismo mientras seguía a Murasakibara al campo de tiro. El campo de tiro no era muy diferentes a otros que había visto y Teppei se sintió mejor esto si era un lugar conocido para él. Un largo pasillo con cabinas individuales que daban al área oscura donde se practicaban los tiros. Murasakibara lo llevo hasta el último de los cubículos y se metió con él. Teppei busco con la mirada las orejeras pero no encontró.

 

-No son necesarias créeme, el sistema es muy silencioso-le aseguro tomando unas gafas y pasándoselas.

 

-¿Para qué son?-pregunto Teppei confundido.

 

-El Reaper dispara rayos laser no balas por lo tanto si no te quieres achicharrar las retinas úsalas-le dijo dando un bostezo mientras apretaba un botón y del techo descendió un dispositivo de metal largo y negro que bajo hasta la altura de los hombros de Teppei.

 

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Teppei curioso, a los costados habían unas aberturas con forma de guante que suponía que era para que el deslizara las manos y en el centro un visor por el cual poder mirar.

 

-Es un simulador del sistema de armas del reaper-le dijo poniéndose unas gafas el también- desliza las manos por aquí-le indico. Teppei obedeció metiendo las manos y al momento sintió como el material se adhería a su piel como una segunda piel moviéndose y ajustándose Teppei pudo sentir los sensores unirse a sus terminales nerviosas y al final sintió los botones para disparar distribuidos como gatillos. –El sistema de armas del Reaper se une a tus terminaciones nerviosas aun mas perfectamente que las del simulador-le explico-el Reaper tiene un alcance de fuego de 360 grados igual que una maniobrabilidad completa. Ahora empezaremos con la practica veamos que tal lo haces y si logras entrar al raiking, novato.

 

-¿El Raiking?

 

-Hay un raiking con las mejores puntuaciones.-le explico.

 

-¿Quiénes lo encabezan?

 

-Algunas semanas Kuroko y Aomine otras Akashi y Midorima, actualmente Midorima y Akashi están a la cabeza-le explico.

 

-Pronto seremos nosotros-aseguro Teppei. Murasakibara sonrió divertido.

 

-Ya veremos, ahora pon tus ojos en el visor novato encenderé los objetivos primero lentamente e iremos aumentando la velocidad poco a poco-le informo. Teppei asintió acercando su rostro al visor y al momento sintió como el metal de este se ajustaba alrededor de sus gafas de protección, obviamente era metal inteligente como el producto de los guantes echo para ajustarse a quien lo usara.

 

-Esto es metal inteligente y todo el reaper está hecho de él-le informo-está hecho para ajustarse a ti y hacerte permanecer en tu sitio mientras volamos sin que te tengas que preocupar por que se mueva el visor ni nada-le explico-Al principio es raro pero te acostumbraras al extremo de que lo sentirás natural-le aseguro. Teppei asintió y el visor y el metal inteligente se movió con él, era ligero y nada molesto le gustaba.

 

-¿Listo novato?

 

-Tengo un nombre úsalo-le respondió. Murasakibara soltó una risilla y encendió los objetivos. Cuando el primero apareció, Teppei disparo con puntería letal esto era lo suyo, su visión era muy buena y había podido verlo perfectamente.

 

-Nada mal novato nada mal-susurro Murasakiabra pronto Teppei se olvido del pelivioleta mientras se volvía uno con el simulador disparando sin dejar ir ni uno solo, cada vez los objetivos eran mas rápidos pero aun cuando apenas eran un borrón en su vista Teppei no dejaba ir ni uno, sin fallar un solo disparo. Tan metido estaba en el simulador que se había olvidado completamente de su alto compañero hasta que de pronto sintió los brazos de Murasakiabra rodeando su cintura, su aliento en su cuello y su polla clavándose contra su vestido culo.

 

-¿Qué demonios?-se sobresalto Teppei tratándose de girar para empujar a Murasakibara pero era imposible sus manos estaban atrapadas en el simulador al igual que su rostro.

 

-No es lo que crees novato-le dijo Murasakiabra dando un bostezo aburrido en su oído y acariciando su cintura suavemente.-¿Sabes cuantos objetivos as fallado ya?-le pregunto el pelivioleta Teppei se había olvidado de disparar.

 

-Que se yo y que me importa tío si no me sueltas te voy a arrancar la cabeza cuando me salga de esto-le juro Teppei.

 

-Con esa actitud solo lograras que nos maten-aseguro Murasakibara aburrido.-No hago esto por gusto lo hago porque así está diseñado el Reaper.

 

-¿Diseñado?

 

-Yep, existe una red neuronal en el metal inteligente que nos encerrara a ambos y permitirán que nuestros reflejos y mentes se coordinen tu podrás dispararle a cualquier cosa que yo vea y yo podre esquivar cualquier cosa que tu veas seremos casi como una sola mente cuando la red neuronal nos una-le explico.

 

-¿Y es necesario que me toques para eso?-pregunto tragando saliva.

 

-Justo así de pegados estaremos mientras estemos dentro del Reaper-le informo. Teppei trago saliva al entenderlo.

 

-¿Y no puedo estar yo atrás?-pregunto esperanzado.

 

-Jajajaja-Rio Murasakibara divertido estremeciéndose por la diversión-imposible, el Reaper está hecho específicamente para que el piloto este exactamente detrás del artillero y no antes de que lo preguntes no puedes ser piloto, no tienes la habilidad y yo no puedo ser artillero no tengo los reflejos que tienes tu-le advirtió-además… si tu fueras el piloto y yo el artillero… como crees que podrías ver por sobre mi-rio divertido de forma infantil dando que era más alto que Teppei.

 

-Ya veo el punto-susurro nada contento.

 

-Venga no es nada sexual es solo trabajo.

 

-Tu polla se está clavando en mi culo disculpa si lo encuentro demasiado sexual para mi gusto-gruño el castaño.

 

-Si en realidad te estuviera clavando mi polla en tu culo créeme que lo sentirías-aseguro Murasakibara creídamente.-venga no te pongas de tan mal humor solo porque tienes una erección es natural a nuestra edad no te voy a follar contra tu voluntad-aseguro Murasakibara divertido asiendo a Teppei sonrojarse por que definitivamente tenía una erección.

 

-No soy gay -advirtió Teppei.-No tengo nada contra ellos, hoy en día son tan normales como los heterosexuales peor yo no bateo por ese lado.

 

-Claro como digas-se encogió de hombros Murasakibara sin que le importara.-Pero ahora que tu puntaje se ha ido al diablo después de todos los objetivos que se te han escapado deberías concentrarte en disparar, si no eres capaz de disparar mientras estamos así será mejor que no subas a un reaper solo conseguirás que nos maten-aseguro. Teppei gruño  trato de concentrarse de vuelta en los objetivos pero era difícil con el cuerpo grande fuerte y caliente en su espalda ahora era muy consciente de Murasakibara y de sus manos acariciando sus caderas y su vientre plano por más que lo intento fallo la mitad de los objetivos. -suficiente por hoy-dijo Murasakiabra y los objetivos se detuvieron mientras este liberaba las manos de Teppei y su rostro con un par de click-Para ser tu primera vez no estuvo mal pero tendrás que esforzarte más si no quieres ser el ultimo para siempre en el raiking de artilleros ni siquiera Kise tiene puntuaciones tan bajas y eso que él es piloto en realidad-comento rascándose la cabeza antes de rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta dar con un bombón y metérselo a la boca.

 

-Cielos esto apesta-gruño Teppei a ver su puntuación efectivamente había quedado ultimo en la lista de artilleros Kiseki según la computadora.  Teppei se fue a dar la vuelta para irse pero Murasakibara no se lo permitió sosteniéndolo de espaldas contra su cuerpo. -Tío Suéltame que ya acabamos.

 

-No, debes acostumbrarte a mí o tu concentración en el simulador siempre va a apestar y si apesta en el simulador en el Reaper será peor-aseguro.-Relájate, cuando seas capas de relajarte entonces te soltare.

 

-No es fácil relajarse cuando un tío que no conozco me está toqueteando-gruño Teppei.

 

-Igual inténtalo, libera tensión y recuesta tu cabeza hacia atrás en mi pecho.

 

-No quiero.- gruño Teppei obstinadamente.

 

-Entonces no te soltare-le aseguro Murasakibara tranquilamente. Teppei trato de moverse pero el otro era mucho más fuerte que el al final no pudo más que ceder y recostar tensamente su cabeza del pecho de Murasakibara.-Muy bien lo estas asiendo bien, respira hondo y cierra los ojos solo deja que la tensión se vaya-le hablo Murasakibara con una vos extrañamente suave, para su sorpresa en cuanto lo obedeció funciono, poco a poco la tención dejo su cuerpo y pudo relajarse. Una vez lo consiguió Murasakibara cumplió su promesa y le libero. –¿Ves? No era tan difícil-le comento. –Vamos-le dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del cubículo.

 

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Teppei aun desconcertado.

 

-Al comedor, a comer y a que conozcas al resto de los Kiseki-le informo.

**Continuara…**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

 

Cuando llegaron a una puerta Murasakibara saco una tarjeta de su uniforme pasándola por la ranura de identificación y las puertas se corrieron dejándolos pasar, Murasakibara entro y Teppei lo siguió obteniendo su primer vistazo de la sala privada de los Kiseki, era un lugar amplio, pintado con colores pacíficos, tenia una amplia mesa con sillas para comer a un lado, un amplio sofá al otro, cojines esparcidos por todo el lugar, dos amplias televisores plasmas, una mesa de billar y un panel de daros en la pared. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la vario pinta pandilla.

 

Sentado en un sofá mirando el programa de horóscopos que pasaban por la tele había un peliverde alto un  poco más alto que el, de ojos verdes, con lentes y los dedos de la mano izquierda vendados, sobre su regazo recostado había un pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados relajadamente al escucharlos entrar el peliverde dejo de mirar la tele para ver a Atsushi y a Teppei, el castaño se sintió algo tímido, pero cuando el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se sentó mirándolos tuvo que contener el impulso de esconderse detrás de Murasakibara, el pelirrojo tenía los ojos mas extraños que alguna vez hubiese visto Teppei, un ojo era rojo el otro era dorado, su corto cabello rojo resaltaba la piel pálida, no era muy alto más bien era bajito debía medir alrededor del metro setenta y tres.

 

-¿Es tu nuevo compañero?

 

-¡Dios del cielo!-Exclamo Teppei saltando y chocando contra Murasakibara que evito que callera mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

 

-Kuroko que vas a matar del susto al chico nuevo-dijo la voz divertida de un moreno acercándose al llamado Kuroko que había aparecido de la nada asustando a Teppei y casi provocándole un infarto. El moreno tomo a Kuroko de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras miraba a Teppei. El chico moreno tenía el cabello azul oscuro como los ojos mientras que el pálido chico en sus brazos tenia los cabellos azul cielo como sus ojos y una expresión de poker. El llamado Kuroko era bastante pequeño no debía llegar ni al metro setenta, en cambio el moreno tenía que medir al menos un metro noventa y dos no parecía tener mucha diferencia de altura con él.

 

-Chicos el es Kiyoshi Teppei mi nuevo artillero-les presento Murasakiabra caminando hacia el área donde estaba la mesa y Teppei se pudo fijar que al lado había una estación de comida el pelivioleta empezó a servirse-Teppei el moreno es Aomine Daiki es piloto, el chico en sus brazos es nuestro chico fantasma Kuroko Tetsuya, en el sofá tienes al fanático de los horroscopos Midorima Shintaro es piloto y su artillero es Akashi Seijuuro-los presento-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto a nadie en particular.

 

-Kagami y Himuro san están entrenando en el campo de tiro Kiseki-le dijo Kuroko-Kise aun no se aparece con su nuevo artillero y Haizaki seguro esta escondiéndose en algún rincón por su vida, la ultima vez que vi a Nijimura sempai parecía dispuesto a matar a su piloto-comento.

 

-Shogo chan es tonto un día de esto Nijimura lo va a arrojar de cabeza desde la escotilla del Reaper-comento Murasakiabra aburrido.

 

-Los demás han de estar en clases-comento Daiki yéndose a tomar los dardos para usar la diana de la pared, Kuroko por su parte se movió tan silencioso como un fantasma sentándose en el amplio sofá junto a Akashi.

 

-Eh… hola-dijo Teppei sin saber muy bien que se supone que le dijera a los otros Kiseki ahora reconocía sus nombres, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryota y Daiki Aomine eran los seis pródigos, los Kiseki no seidai que habían sido llamados a la academia antes de la edad reglamentaria por sus grandes dotes y cualificaciones para ser Kiseki’s.

 

-Bienvenido, relájate no mordemos al menos yo no a menos que seas Kuroko-dijo Aomine con su retorcido sentido del humor. Teppei no supo que decir y solo se apresuro a seguir a Murasakibara y servirse un plato, recién se estaba sentando cuando las puertas corredizas se abrieron y por ella entraron un pelinegro chico con gafas junto a un castaño de apariencia tímida, Teppei reconoció al pelinegro y su corazón latió con alivio.

 

-Hyuga-dijo levantándose. El mentado pelinegro se detuvo y miro hacia Teppei para luego sonreír.

 

-¿Kiyoshi eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo apurándose hacia él y estrechando su mano apretándolo en un masculino abrazo, atrás del estaba su tímido compañero. Jumpei Hyuga y el habían ido juntos a la misma escuela y fueron muy buenos amigos hasta que se graduaron entonces Hyuga se enlisto en la milicia y Teppei se fue a la universidad.

 

-Soy el chico nuevo supongo-sonrió Teppei.

 

-Vaya es bueno tenerte por aquí-sonrió Hyuga- déjame presentarte a mi compañero-dijo pasando un brazo cariñosamente por los hombros del tímido chico a su lado-el es Sakurai Ryu mi artillero.

 

-¿Eres un Kiseki también?-pregunto Teppei.

 

-Piloto de Reaper a tus ordenes-sonrió divertido Hyuga asintiendo.-¿Vos también entraste como piloto al programa?-pregunto Huga con la estatura de su amigo ni se le ocurrió que este pudiera ser otra cosa.

 

-En realidad como artillero, estoy emparejado con este-dijo señalando con un gesto a Murasakibara que comía sin inmutarse.

 

-¿Tu artillero?-parpadeo Hyuga sorprendido-ohh-dijo mirando a los dos altos chicos-Tal vez mas tarde podamos hablar-comento Hyuga con una sonrisa amigable-Creo que necesitas saber un poco mas de tu posición-comento.

 

-No te metas en esto Hyuga san-le dijo Murasakibara hablando al fin-yo no te dije nada en la forma en que vos decidiste entrenar a Sakurai-chi así que no te metas en la forma en que yo entrene a mi artillero-le dijo mirándolo lánguidamente.

 

-Pero… Kiyoshi es mi amigo-le dijo Hyuga.

 

-Jumpei-hablo serio Akashi parándose y caminando hacia ellos-aunque Atsushi suele ser muy infantil e inmaduro el tiene razón, es su piloto-le recordó.

 

-Oh venga Akashi-bufo Hyuga-no me hables de la obediencia Artillero-Piloto tu eres artillero-le recordó.

 

-Y como artillero jamás e desobedecido a mi piloto-dijo serio-¿Verdad Shintaro?

 

-Por supuesto Akashi-asintió el peliverde.

 

-Claro que no porque este hace lo que tú quieres siempre-susurro Hyuga pero Teppei lo pudo escuchar. Sakurai tomo su mano y cuando Hyuga le miro negó suavemente con la cabeza. El pelinegro suspiro y asintió.

 

-Vale, si me necesitas pregunta por mí-le dijo Hyuga, tomando a  Sakurai de los hombros y llevándolo a la estación para que este comiera.

 

-Oye… no soy tu esclavo puedo hablar con mi amigo si se me viene en gana-le dijo Teppei en voz baja a Murasakibara molesto sentándose a su lado.

 

-¿Te vas a comer eso?-pregunto Murasakibara ignorándolo señalando el pudin de Teppei y tomándolo antes de que este contestara.

 

***  
  
-¿Ahora donde me arrastras maldito gigante?-cuestiono Teppei siguiendo a zancadas a Murasakibara.  
  
-Te llevo a que le des tu primer vistazo a un Reaper-le dijo Murasakibara. Los ojos de Teppei de inmediato brillaron con entusiasmo.

 

-¿En serio?-pregunto con más entusiasmo en la voz del que quería demostrar. Mursakibara tan solo asintió.  Teppei se apresuro a seguirlo, quedando sin aliento al entrar al hangar donde se alineaban los reaper, hermosos y letales hechos en metal negro con bordes de colores, estos bordes variaban dependiendo del Reaper, debían medir unos seis metros. Teppei quedo con la boca abierta mirándolos.

 

-Oh… así que al final si entraste al programa de los Kiseki-Teppei se volvió viendo a Kotaro con una carpeta en la mano sonriéndole. Se devolvió y le sonrió- Mursakibara es un gran piloto sin duda estarás bien-le aseguro-te veo luego tengo que ir a entregarle esto a Miyaji antes de que me dé el sermón-se despidió.

 

-¿Otro amigo?-le pregunto Murasakibara.

 

-Más bien un conocido, fue quien me recibió cuando llegue ayer-le dijo Teppei siguiéndolo por la pasarela, Murasakibara camino hasta detenerse junto a un Reaper negro con los bordes violetas.

 

-Este es Yousen, mi… bueno desde ahora nuestro Reaper-le informo Murasakibara.

 

-Es magnífico-susurro Teppei.-¿Yousen?-pregunto curioso.

 

-Claro cada piloto bautiza su Reaper con un nombre se supone que da suerte-le dijo el gigantón encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Ya veo-dijo Teppei divertido. –Entonces he de decir que Yousen es… perfecto-dijo con reverencia. Murasakiabra sonrió contento.

 

-si este bebe lo es-dijo, cuando al mirar a la pasarela opuesta vieron a dos chicos pelinegros besándose mientras uno le quitaba la camisa al otro. Teppei se sonrojo  miro a todos lados pero a los chicos no parecía importarles que los estuvieran viendo.

 

-Pero… pero…-señalo Teppei a la pasarela opuesta que llevaba aun reaper completamente negro en shock.

 

-Señalar es de mala educación, Izuki-kun y Takao-kun no lo apreciarían-le comento Murasakiabra tranquilamente sin inmutarse por lo que veía.-¿quieres subir?-le señalo al reaper negro y violeta.

 

-Eh…-Teppei al fin despego la vista de los dos pelinegros que se estaba comiendo contra la barandilla de la pasarela opuesta.-Si si quiero-dijo recuperando el entusiasmo.

 

-entonces desnúdate-le dijo Murasakibara.

 

-¡¿EH?!-exclamo Teppei en shock por la orden del pelivioleta.

 

-Qué te desnudes.-le repitió desabotonándose su propia camisa.

 

-¿Espera que crees que haces aquí?-pregunto en shock.

 

-Es el hangar de los Reaper, aquí nadie va ni a parpadear por que nos desnudemos-le aseguro.

 

-Pero…

 

Antes de que Teppei pudiera decir algo mas escucho como un ruido de aire siendo succionado.

 

-Oh el Kirisaki vuelve a casa-dijo Murasakibara parándose en la barandilla para ver mejor, Teppei siguió su vista y observo el momento exacto en que la enorme escotilla se abrió y un Reaper entro al hangar volando hasta el que era obviamente su espacio en el que estaciono con perfección y suavidad, el reaper era una maquina muy elegante y letal sin duda. La escotilla por la que había entrado el reaper daba a un túnel que conectaba a otra escotilla que daba al espacio exterior. Ese Reaper en particular era negro con los bordes verde. –Ese es el Kirisaki, su piloto es Shoichi Imashoyi y su artillero es Makoto Hanamiya te daré un consejo, no te confíes demasiado en esos dos por aquí los llamamos los Bad boy son bastante retorcidos-comento Murasakibara tranquilamente. En ese momento la escotilla del Reaper se abrió y de ella salieron dos chicos de cabellos negros, uno de ellos con lentes, ambos con muy buen cuerpo no había mucha diferencia de estatura entre ambos aunque el de espejuelos era un poco más alto, lo que dejo a Teppei a cuadros es que ambos estaban desnudos, sonrojado desvió la vista.  
  
Pero al hacerlo se encontró con que los dos pelinegros de la pasarela opuesta estaban desnudos metiéndose mano, uno de ellos acariciaba la erección del otro que se pegaba a él, que demonios… ¿eso era una academia militar o un estudio de películas porno? Sin saber a dónde mirar volvió a mirar adelante viendo como dos ingenieros les pasaban una bata a los que Murasakibara había llamado Imashoyi y Hanamiya, estos se envolvieron en sus batas e hicieron un gesto de saludo hacia Murasakibara al verlo intercambiando palabras con los ingenieros que Teppei no alcanzaba a escuchar a la distancia que estaba.

 

-¿Por qué demonios están desnudos?-pregunto Teppei en vos baja. Murasakibara miro hacia el lado.

 

-¿Quiénes? ¿Imayoshi y Hanamiya, o I _z_ uki y Takao?-pregunto señalando a la pasarela opuesta.

 

-Cualquiera-dijo Teppei desesperado ambas parejas estaban desnudas.

 

-Por que para volar y maniobrar los Reapers ahí que estar desnudos de otra forma no funcionan-le informo Murasakibara dejando al pobre Teppei aun mas shokeado.

 

**Continuara…**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 

-¿Desnudos? ¿Hay que estar desnudos?-Jadeo Teppei cuando pudo recuperar su voz.

 

-Si Desnudos, Los Reapers son maquinas altamente sensibles, se unen neuronal y nerviosamente a sus pilotos y artilleros, la desnudes hace que la unión nerviosa sea mucho más certera. Ahí adentro nos volveremos uno con el Reaper, el se moverá, respirara y disparara justo como nosotros pensemos que lo haga. No de hecho ni siquiera hay que pensarlo solo hay que actuar nosotros cerremos el Reaper y el será nosotros.-le explico Murasakibara terminándose de quitar su camisa que puso en la banqueta que quedaba en la pasarela de “Yousen” luego se sentó en la banqueta y comenzó a quitarse sus muy grandes tenis. Cuando estaba quitándose sus calcetines se detuvo y miro a Teppei.-¿Te vas a desnudar o no?-le pregunto mirándolo con una curiosidad que casi rallaba la inocencia infantil.

 

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Teppei sintiéndose aun embrutecido.

 

-¿Que si te vas a desnudar o no?-le repitió Murasakibara-Es un hecho que con ropa no se puede, entrar a ellos y si no te vas a desnudar yo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo al hacerlo, un Kiseki no se puede pilotear con una sola persona.

 

Teppei quería negarse pero… aun más quería saber cómo era un Reapers por dentro. Joder que tenía 19 años, ese chico pelivioleta por alto que fuera era menor que él, no iba a quedar como un mojigato y un estúpido, así que sin decir nada mas comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba de su uniforme.

 

Murasakibara asintió satisfecho y siguió sacándose la ropa desnudándose por completo, dejando su ropa sobre el banquillo de la pasarela de su Reaper. Se levanto en toda su gloriosa desnudes sin pisca de vergüenza por tener el culo o los huevos al aire. Se volteo hacia Teppei, viendo como este se había quedado con la boca abierta de shock y las mejillas rojas como un semáforo mientras miraba fijamente el paquete de Murasakibara que colgaba apaciblemente entre sus piernas. El más alto de los dos contuvo una sonrisa burlona y se fijo en su artillero, tenia buen cuerpo, músculos definidos y mas que justos, piernas largas y fuertes, igual que sus brazos, asintió aprobatoriamente ese era un buen cuerpo para subir con él al “Yousen”. Solo faltaba algo, Teppei se había quedado con sus calzoncillos puestos.

 

-Eso también tienes que quitártelo-le dijo Murasakibara con una sonrisa burlona. Teppei desvió la mirada entre molesto y avergonzado pero alzo la barbilla desafiante antes de bajarse sus interiores. Puede que su miembro no fuera tan grande como el de ese fenómeno de 18 años, pero Teppei estaba muy orgulloso de su tamaño y circunferencia. –Bien-asintió Murasakibara aprobatoriamente cuando Teppei se termino de desnudar y contuvo el impulso de taparse con las manos. –Ahora subamos-le sonrió Murasakibara dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el enorme Reaper en el borde de la pasarela 3, la pasarela y el hangar particular del “Yousen”. Murasakibara puso su mano en el frio metal negro y para asombro de Teppei, una escotilla se abrió en lo que vendría siendo la “cabeza” del Reaper.

 

Murasakibara sonrió con alegría infantil y entusiasmo, amaba pilotear su Reaper.

 

-Vamos-urgió a Teppei extendiéndole una mano para que subiera. Teppei estaba hipnotizado por la gran máquina tanto que se había olvidado de su desnudes, camino directo hacia la mano que Murasakibara le tendía y subió por la escalerilla hasta la cabeza del Reaper, viendo su interior abierto. Para su sorpresa este estaba completamente cubierto por un tipo de liquido plateado de apariencia espesa no podía ver nada dentro.-Entra-le dio Murasakibara un suave empujo.

 

Teppei asintió y metió sus pies por al escotilla dejándose caer dentro, se asombro cuando el frio y espeso liquido que no era otra cosa que metal inteligente en estado liquido le recibió y en lugar de dejarlo caer dentro le envolvió con suavidad ubicándolo en su posición con la suavidad de una madre a su hijo, sintió los controles de las almas en sus manos y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que el mismo Reaper había movido sus manos con suavidad poniéndolas en el sitio justo. Abrió sus ojos con miedo y para su sorpresa noto que podía ver perfectamente, igual que podía respirar y cuando abrió su boca curiosamente también noto que nada de aquel liquido metálico entraba en ella. De hecho ahora a pesar de poder notar el frio liquido metálico rodearlo no podía verlo, Murasakibara tenía razón era como si el mismo fuera el Reaper, si no fuera por la sensación un poco fría ni siquiera sabría que el liquido metálico aun existía dentro del Reaper, sus pies no se apoyaban sobre nada, pero no se sentía incomodo ni vacio... se sentía perfecto y afianzado.

 

Casi se había olvidado por completo de Murasakibara cuando lo sintió, justo detrás de él, el frio se esfumo y fue rodeado por una suave calidez, a su espalda pudo sentir perfectamente el cuerpo del mas grande, sus pies, su pecho que se apoyaba contra su espalda, su barbilla que descansaba sin hacer presión sobre su cabeza, su pene que descansaba en su baja espalda entre sus nalgas en reposo y sus manos que rodeaban la cintura de Teppei.

 

- _Impresionante ¿No?_

 

Teppei se sobresalto era la voz de Murasakibara pero en lugar de en sus oídos la había escuchado directamente en su cabeza seguida de un fuerte eco. Abrió su boca impresionado para decir algo pero ni una sola palabra salía.

 

- _No intentes hablar con tu boca, no es posible, hazlo con tu mente, el Reaper nos ha unido neuronalmente de forma mental. Estoy en tu cabeza y tu estas en la mía_ -le dijo la voz de Murasakibara como si supiera lo que Teppei había hecho.

 

- _Murasakibara_ -pensó Teppei tímidamente y tentativamente y para su sorpresa se sorprendió cuando supo con certeza que el otro lo había escuchado, pero aun seguía ahí ese molesto eco _-¿Me escuchas?_

 

- _Alto y claro_ -la voz de Murasakibara en su cabeza se escuchaba divertida cuando contesto y Teppei tuvo la absoluta certeza de que este sonreía.

 

_-¿Siempre es así?_

_-¿El qué?_

_-¿Este molesto eco cuando nos comunicamos mentalmente?-_ pregunto al fin Teppei.

 

- _No, a más cercanos el Artillero y el piloto el eco se atenúa hasta que ya no existe._ -Le explico Murasakibara.

 

 _-¿Más cercanos? Pero si ya tengo tu polla desnuda en mi trasero_ -se quejo Teppei sintiendo la risa de Murasakibara claramente en su cabeza.

 

-¿ _Sabes por qué Takao y Izuki se estaban dando un trabajo manual en la pasarela antes de subir a su reaper?-_ pregunto Murasakibara divertido.

 

Teppei entendió y contuvo el aliento por la sorpresa.

 

_-¿Te refieres a ese tipo de cercanía?_

_-¡Exacto! Muchos pilotos incluso tiene sexo con sus artilleros mientras vuelan, dicen que en ese momento sus mentes realmente se vuelven una sola._

_-Tu y yo no vamos a tener sexo, no señor te acabo de conocer_ -grito Teppei mentalmente. Ganándose mas risas de Murasakibara.

 

 _-Tranquilo novato… no tendremos sexo… por ahora_ -aseguro- _nos acostumbraremos al eco_.

 

 _-Si lo aremos_ -se apresuro a decir Teppei.- _Acostumbrarnos al eco_ -se apresuro a aclarar.

 

 _-¿Listos para iniciar el vuelo?-_ pregunto el gigante. El castaño asintió con entusiasmo. Las manos que rodeaban su estomago se movieron a sus costados acariciándolo suavemente antes de volver a su posición anterior y el Reaper comenzó a moverse.

 

 _-¿Cómo lo haces?-_ Jadeo Teppei asombrado.

 

- _Con mi mente, el Reaper hace exactamente lo que yo quiero que haga, el y yo somos uno ahora, el hará lo que mi mente le ordene_ -le respondía Murasakibara con calma- _disfruta tu primer viaje novato_ -le dijo a Teppei.

 

Y así lo hizo el castaño viendo con asombro desde la altura gigantesca del Reaper como se desenganchaban del hangar y volaban hacia la escotilla que se abrió para ellos, entraron por ella, la escotilla se cerró a sus espaldas y una nueva se abrió esta vez al espacio exterior. Teppei grito mentalmente de alegría cuando salieron al espacio y una vez más sintió la risa de Murasakibara en su cabeza pero esta no era burlona era también alegre. Era extraño mirar con los ojos del reaper, no era como si vieras atreves de un enorme cristal, no era mas extraño que eso, era como si los ojos del reaper fueran sus ojos, es como si estuviera viendo atreves de sus propios ojos solo que con una visión mucho más amplia.

 

- _Esto es impresionante Murasakibara_ -dijo Teppei absolutamente asombrado. Aunque aun estaba ahí el molesto eco y realmente era molesto no lo quería escuchar. Casi como si supiera lo que pensaba Murasakibara se movió ligeramente atrás suyo, Teppei se pregunto cómo este lo hacía, el nos e sentía ni incomodo ni apretado o encarcelado pero no se podía mover como si esa posición fuera natural y perfecta-¿Qué hace…?-Teppei no pudo terminar la oración cuando sintió la erección de Murasakibara deslizarse entre sus muslos. _-¿Qué diablos?_ -jadeo Teppei sobresaltado.

 

 _-El eco te molestaba así que solo disminuyo este_ -le dijo Murasakibara y para su sorpresa Teppei noto que el eco ahora era mucho más tenue- _mientras más cercana nuestra cercanía física sea menos eco abra será como si fuéramos uno solo_ -le explico Murasakibara moviendo su erección suavemente entre los muslos de Teppei.

 

- _Yo…_ -Teppei quería decir tantas cosas y no sabía por donde empezar _-¿cómo puedes moverte aquí?_ -pregunto en cambio.

 

- _El metal inteligente me pone y te pone a ti en la posición que yo deseo_ -le explico Murasakibara.

 

 _-¿Yo puedo hacer lo mismo?-_ le pregunto Teppei.

 

 _-No, dentro del Reaper está la posición alfa y la posición Omega, es simple no es opcional, el piloto siempre tiene la posición alfa y el artillero siempre la posición Omega. El reaper me obedecerá a mí como su piloto. Mas tú eres mis manos sin ti para defendernos estaríamos muertos en un ataque-_ aseguro Murasakibara.

 

Teppei trago saliva y asintió.

 

- _Muéstrame como volar Murasakibara-_ dijo al fin tragándose todo lo demás que quería decir. De nuevo la risa de Murasakibara se dejo sentir en su cabeza y este lo hizo volando ágilmente haciendo piruetas como si el reaper no fuera una maquina gigantesca y pesada.

 

- _Activare los señuelos de prácticas. ¿Te sientes listo para tratar de dispararles?-_ le pregunto Murasakibara.

 

Teppei asintió con entusiasmo eso era lo suyo. Entonces los objetivos falsos se activaron, Teppei disparo al primero que vio con el rabillo del ojo y fallo ante la completa sorpresa de cuan sensibles era los controles del Reaper, Murasakibara había tenido razón, eran más sensibles y certeros que los del campo de tiro.

 

- _Relájate-_ escucho la voz de Murasakibara- _no pienses en dos armas, piensa que tú mismo eres el arma.-_ Teppei asintió a la experiencia del menor y eso hizo, en lugar de pensar que estaba controlando grandes armas con la punta de los dedos pensó que el mismo era el arma, el próximo disparo lo acertó.- _Bien hecho_ -la voz de Murasakiabra lo felicitaba mientras sus manos enromes frotaban el fuerte vientre de Teppei en suaves círculos.

 

Teppei sonrió con orgullo, apuntando a su siguiente objetivo, al principio era sencillo, pero a medida que subían de nivel y los objetivos eran mas rápidos y numerosos Teppei comenzó a fallar. Cuando perdió 8 objetivos corridos comenzó a frustrarse.

 

- _No puedo, son demasiados y demasiado rápido_ …

 

- _Shhh deja que te ayude no te frustres_ -sintió el cálido beso en su cabeza y luego las manos de Murasakiabra deslizándose hasta estar sobre su erección… ¿su erección? ¿En qué momento había obtenido una erección sin notarlo? pensó Teppei agitado. - _shhh no pienses en cosas innecesarias, relájate y céntrate en tus objetivos_ -le ordeno Murasakibara.

 

Teppei trato de decirle que era imposible concentrarse con sus manos en su polla, cuando noto para su sorpresa que el eco entre ellos cuando Murasakibara le hablo era casi imperceptible y que ahora veía mucho mejor los objetivos. Disparo y ahogo un gemido… Murasakibara sabía lo que hacía, a mas era su placer por esas agiles manos, más fácil era darle a los blancos delante de él. Disparo como nunca en su vida había disparado sin casi notar como sus caderas se movían sola buscando mas de las caricias prodigadas por el gigante, quien le acariciaba y a la vez volaba como si hubiese nacido para eso.

 

Sin darse cuenta como Teppei sabía a qué lado volaría y que haría Murasakibara antes de hacerlo y como si Murasakibara supiera lo que el haría se movía de forma que fuera más fácil para Teppei disparar y darle a sus objetivos. Fue entonces cuando lo entendió lo que Murasakibara decía de ser una sola mente con la cercanía física, aun no eran una sola mente pero estaban cerca de serlo, sabía lo que Murasakibara haría porque se sentía como lo que el mismo haría y Murasakibara debía saber lo que el haria por que debía sentirlo de la misma forma, esa profunda compenetración hacia el vuelo y la cacería enemiga mil veces mas fácil, ellos eran una sola persona-casi- y ellos eran el Reaper a la misma vez. Los tres, la gran máquina y ellos dos, no eran entidades separadas, esta era su primera vez con la red neuronal y nerviosa pero era completamente asombroso… y perfecto.

 

Su cuerpo se estremecía, su mente también jamás pensó que pudiese sentir tanto placer y a la vez estar tan centrado en algo, cuando el orgasmo abordo sobre su cuerpo, fue como si realmente fueran uno solo, se sintió en la mente de Murasakibara, pudo ver el universo tal y como él lo veía desde su posición de piloto, sus manos se aflojaron de los controles de armas solo un segundo el orgasmo había sido demasiado intenso, pero a pesar de eso sintió como sus manos se movieron solas disparando a los últimos objetivos y entonces entendió que quien había movido sus manos había sido la mente de Murasakibara. No solo él había sentido su mente ser una con la de Murasakibara al parecer este sintió lo mismo pudiendo controlar su cuerpo cuando Teppei perdió el control sobre el por el orgasmo. Los objetivos cesaron, las manos de Murasakibara volvieron sobre su estomago, poco a poco Teppei recupero la respiración y pudo asombrarse con lo que habían hecho.

 

- _Wooo… ¿es siempre así?-_ pregunto asombrado.

 

- _No, con Kisechii jamás fue así. La química neuronal necesaria para este tipo de compenetración no es tan fácil de conseguir, dos personas con una química lo suficiente parecida para lograr hacer esto no es tan común por eso los Kisekis no somos muchos. Por ejemplo Kise tenía una gran habilidad para hacer que nuestra compenetración neuronal fuera parecida pero no era natural así que jamás ni nunca fue de esta forma, el eco era mucho más fuerte que entre nosotros y por tanto mucho mas incomodo, también jamás logre fusionarme con su mente de la forma en que lo hice contigo si bien podía controlar el reaper a voluntad nunca pude controlar el cuerpo de Kise para disparar por él y el nunca pudo entrar en mi mente para ver el mundo como lo veo yo como piloto, justo como hicimos tu y yo ahora_ -le confesó Murasakibara.

 

- _Es perfecto_ -aseguro Teppei aun sin aliento.

 

- _No aun no lo es, si yo hubiese estado dentro de ti… entonces realmente hubiésemos sido uno solo, sin ecos sin barreras… entonces si hubiese sido perfecto_ -aseguro Murasakibara.

 

- _Yo… no puedo… no aun… te acabo de conocer_ -trago saliva Teppei.

 

- _Lo sé novato, lo sé_ -le dijo Murasakibara con calma- _es hora de regresar_ -le aseguro.

 

Teppei asintió  sintiendo como el pene aun duro de Murasakibara quien no había logrado ninguna liberación se retiraba de entre sus muslos y este recuperaba su posición inicial ahora sentía esa gran erección contra su espalda baja. Mientras volvían al hangar del “Yousen” Teppei se sentía cada vez más tenso… esa gente ahí iban a saber lo que habían hecho.

 

- _Claro que lo sabrán… y no les importara_ -aseguro Murasakibara como si supiera en que pensaba Teppei, de nuevo el eco como al inicio dada las posiciones que ahora llevaban- _mientras mejor es el vuelo y la cacería mas profunda saben es la compenetración del piloto y el artillero, así que tranquilo ninguno va a sospechar aun que te folle_ -dijo con un tono burlón -relájate _a nadie le va a importar no somos los únicos pilotos y artilleros. Están acostumbrados a esto y tienen clausulas de hermetismo y secretismos que guardar así que no irán contándoselo a toda la academia_ -se burlo de él, mientras el Yousen atracaba en su hangar y la escotilla se abría.

 

Tepepi se sintió elevado y supo que era Murasakiabra dándole la orden al reaper de liberarlo, sus manos se asentaron en los bordes de acero frio de la escotilla mientras se elevaba fuera del reaper y para su sorpresa Kotaro estaba en la escalerilla parando esperándolo con una bata en su mano. Tepepi la tomo sintiendo- mientras se envolvía en esta tapando la evidencia de su orgasmo- que Murasakibara salía detrás del, el otro chico que compañero de Kotaro, Miyaji le tendió una bata también a Murasakibara que se cubrió con esta más lento y sin vergüenza alguna a pesar de que cualquiera podía ver su miembro aun duro por la falta de liberación.

 

-¿Qué tal vuestro primer vuelo juntos?-les pregunto Kotaro con entusiasmo.

 

-Las puntuaciones son muy buenas-les felicito Miyaji mirando la tablet en sus manos que lo había registrado todo-un par de vuelos mas y seguro estarán a la altura del “Rakuzan” o del “Too” –aseguro Miyaji.

 

-Para ser la primera vez del novato fue mejor de lo que esperaba-aprobó Murasakibara.

 

-¿El “Rakuzan” y el “Too”?-pregunto Teppei ligeramente confundido.

 

-El “Rakuzan” es el Reaper de Midorima kun y de Akashi kun y el “Too” el de Aomine kun y Kuroko kun, ellos tienen las puntuaciones más altas en los simulacros de entrenamiento.-le informo Kotaro con una sonrisa cómplice.

 

-Os dejamos a cargo, traten bien a “Yousen”-ordeno Murasakibara caminando y recogiendo su ropa doblaba-ven novato, vamos a los vestidores necesitamos un baño y ya luego en los dormitorios acabamos de hablar-le ordeno Murasakibara a Teppei dirigiéndose a los baños. Teppei miro a Kotaro confundido.

 

-Anda sigue a tu piloto-le apuro Kotaro corriendo hacia Miyaji que estaba entrando algo en la computadora del hangar que conectaba al “Yousen”.

 

Teppei tuve que correr un poco para alcanzar a Murasakibara en los baños que quedaban a un lado del hangar para que pilotos y artilleros se pudieran lavar después de sus vuelos. Tomo su ropa, que Murasakibara le tendía en silencio y entro a un cubículo para lavarse aun sintiendo en su cuerpo la cercanía del cuerpo de Murasakibara, de sus manos, aún sintiendo las sensaciones de volar el reapper… su vida había cambiado muchísimo y aun no iban ni 24 horas desde que era un artillero. ¿Cuántas más sorpresas le esperaban antes de que el día se acabara? Y… ¿Seria capaz de soportar más? Se pregunto Teppei.

**Continuara…**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Luego del baño, Teppei se sintió más relajado, le sorprendió ver la hora que era una vez estuvo vestido y arreglado de nueva cuenta. Ya era la hora de la cena y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

 

-Moo, me pregunto ¿qué habrá hoy de comer?

 

Teppei ni se molestó en responder en primera porque Murasakibara hablaba consigo mismo y en segunda porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Así que se limitó simplemente a seguir al de pelo violeta, de vuelta al comedor de los kiseki donde habían tomado el almuerzo.

 

Esta vez al entrar no vio ni al pelirrojo de ojos bicolor que andaba con el chico peliverde a la hora del almuerzo ni al moreno con el chico pálido. Pero ahora habían caras nuevas. Estaban los dos chicos de cabello negro que se la habían estado montado en la pasarela esa tarde… Izu algo y Takao si no se equivocaba así los había llamado Murasakibara.

 

Los dos pelinegros charlaban mientras comían en una de las mesas. En otra de las mesas estaban los dos chicos pilotos que había visto en el reaper negro y verde, el pelinegro de lente y el otro ambos con sonrisas escalofriantes.

 

Junto a estos había un pelinegro y un peligris que le eran desconocidos. Y En otra de las mesas un alto chico de cabello negro y rojo junto a otro pelinegro de lunar bajo el ojo, que le llamaron la atención.

 

-Murasakibarachii-Teppei se volteó para ver llegar al rubio que habia visto cuando fue asignado con Murasakibara y junto a él estaba Kasamatsu el otro novato como él.

 

Kise y Murasakibara se saludaron. Teppei vio a Kasamatsu irse a servir su almuerzo sin esperar a Kise así que lo siguió e hizo lo mismo, se sentó junto al pelinegro que le miró incómodo.

 

-¿Ya tuvistes tu primer vuelo?

 

Le pregunto Kasamatsu como quien no quiere la cosa con el entrecejo fruncido. Teppei simplemente asintió.

 

-Y por tu cara supongo que tú también.-adivinó. Kasamatsu asintió.

 

-Los reapers son asombrosos sobre todo el Kaijo nunca había visto una máquina tan majestuosa-aseguró Kasamatsu tratando de ocultar la admiración en su voz, Teppei dedujo que el Kaijo debía ser el Reaper de él y Kise -pero… ¿es necesario tener qué volarlos de esa forma?-se quejó.

 

-Estoy igual que tú, ni en mis sueños más locos imagine que seria de esa forma-suspiró Teppei.

 

-No sé si podré acostumbrarme a esto-confesó el pelinegro.

 

-En este mismo momento yo tampoco.-admitió Teppei.

 

-Al principio es difícil nadie sabe en realidad la magia de los reapers hasta que esta dentro, pero te acostumbras-una voz suave y tímida interrumpió a ambos novatos que se sobesaltaron mirando al pequeño castaño que les miraba con una bandeja en su mano. Teppei lo reconoció de inmediato como Sakurai Ryo el artillero de Hyuga. Detrás de Sakurai estaba Hyuga quien le sonrió a su viejo amigo tomando asiento con Sakurai en la mesa donde estaban ambos.

 

-Al principio es algo raro, pero cuando te eligen para piloto de reaper… es porque naciste para esto Teppei créeme -le aseguró Hyuga bastante cómodo.

 

-Claro para los pilotos debe ser bastante fácil- gruño Kasamatsu quien estaba acostumbrado a ser una persona dominante.

 

-El nuevo compañero de Kise supongo-adivinó Hyuga tendiéndole la mano.-Jumpei Hyuga- se presentó.

 

-Kasamatsu Yukio-le dijo el pelinegro de pobladas cejas serio estrechando su mano.

 

-¿Eso crees? ¿crees qué ser piloto es fácil?-le preguntó Hyuga tranquilamente dándole una sonrisa a Sakurai-comelo todo-le dijo con suavidad a su artillero que asintió tranquilamente.

 

-Claro que si, ustedes tienen la posición de poder-le recordó Yukio y Teppei tuvo que asentir.

 

-Eso puede parecer a simple vista pero no estoy de acuerdo, aun cuando podemos manejar una máquina tan fabulosa como el reaper… no tenemos ninguna forma de defendernos. Por ejemplo en el Seirin-dijo hablando de su reaper-¿qué haría yo sin Sakurai? solo sería un pedazo de trasto para volar-les aseguró- Sakurai es quien nos defiende, y protege a ambos mi trabajo como piloto es hacer su trabajo más fácil, es guiarlo y llevarlo, pero la magia el que puede destruir a los enemigos realmente es él-aseguró Hyuga haciendo que las orejas de Sakurai se pusieran rojas.-Por eso nuestro artillero es nuestra persona más importante para cualquier piloto-aseguró.

 

-Pues a ver si se los haces entender Hyugachii- dijo Kise sobresaltado a Kasamatsu y a Teppei que no habían notado cuando los otros dos pilotos se acercaron a ellos con sus propias bandejas.

 

-Como me dijo Murasakibara esta tarde, Teppei es su artillero y Kasamatsu el suyo, háganselo entender ustedes mi Sakurai lo tiene muy claro-les dijo serio el piloto más bajo de los tres.

 

-Mooo… eres igual de malo que mi artillero-se quejó el rubio.

 

-Sabes puede parecer tan idiota como la mayoría de los rubios, pero que no te engañe es un genio-comentó Hyuga a Kasamatsu ignorando a Kise. Kasamatsu se sonrojó lo había notado esa tarde cuando volaban ningún idiota realmente podría pilotar una máquina como el Kaijo de la forma que lo había hecho Ryota Kise.

 

-¿Cuántos pilotos y artilleros habemos?-pregunto Teppei cambiando el tema mirando las nuevas caras en el comedor.

 

-Con ustedes nuestro número asciende a 20-le respondió Kise-para un total de diez parejas. Murasakibarachii y tu tienen el “Yousen”-le recordó- Yukiochii y yo el “Kaijo”.-a Yukio le salió una venita en la frente, pero lo dejo pasar solo por que estaba interesado en la información.

 

-Midorima Shintaro y Akashi Seijuuro a quienes conocistes en la tarde tienen el “Rakuzan”-interrumpió Murasakibara a Kise-Aomine Daiki y Kuroko Tetsuya tienen el “Too”. Haizaki Shougo y Nijimura Shuzo- señaló al pelinegro y al peligris que estaban cenando al otro lado- pilotan el “Teiko”. Haizaki es el piloto y Nijimura es su artillero.

 

-Sakurai y yo Tenemos el “Seirin”-ahora fue Hyuga el que interrumpió a Murasakibara tomando la palabra-Imayoshi Shouichi piloto y Hanamiya Makoto artillero- señaló a los dos pelinegros que Teppei habia visto esa tarde-nuestros bad boys residentes pilotan el “Kirisaki”. Ese tonto de ahí es Kagami Taiga es piloto y a su lado esta Himuro Tatsuya su artillero ellos pilotan el “América”.

 

-Y por último ellos son Takao Kazunari piloto y Shun Izuki artillero, los vistes fajando esta tarde antes de subir a su reaper, ellos pilotan el “Shutoku”.-finalizó Murasakibara.

 

 

-En esta base nosotros somos los únicos miembros de Reapers, hay otras bases con algunos más, pero el programa reapers como podrás adivinar no es el programa más “poblado” no cualquiera puede tener la química exigida para ser tripulante de Reaper-le explicó Kise.

 

Teppei asintió procesando toda la información mientras terminaba su comida. Era mucho para ir procesando todo de cantazo.

 

 

***

 

Cuando la noche cayó Teppei no podía creer lo cansado que estaba, así que estuvo agradecido de volver a la habitación para descansar, se metió al baño a ponerse la pijama. Cuando salió se encontró a Murasakibara ya listo para la cama, de gigante de cabellos violetas solo tenía puesto el pantalón negro de un pijama y nada más estaba descalzo, sin camisa y con el cabello suelto. Teppei por su parte llevaba pantuflas puestas, una camiseta negra y el pantalón de su pijama.

 

-Siéntate-le indicó Murasakibara señalando con un gesto a la cama. Teppei suspiró y sonrió resignado se daba cuenta que Murasakibara estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y lo peor… a ser obedecido siempre, no lo conocía ni hacía 24 horas completas pero ya se daba cuenta que era como un niño mimado tamaño gigante.

 

Se sentó esperando a ver que le diría Murasakibara, pero para su sorpresa este solo sacó un pote de crema del escritorio y arrastrando la silla del escritorio hasta el borde de la cama tomó las manos de Teppei y hechandoles crema comenzó a masajearlas. Teppei lo miró confundido, pero antes de que pudiera formular una palabra más Murasakibara hablo.

 

-Es una tradición, las manos de un artillero son como el oro para su piloto, por eso cada noche es el deber de un piloto cuidar de estas-le explicó. Teppei cerró la boca que se le había quedado abierta y asintió tragando saliva.

 

-Gracias-susurró.

 

Murasakibara solo se encogió de hombros siguiendo con el masaje.

-Ohh-suspiró Teppei de placer el gigante era realmente bueno con eso de los masajes-¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

 

-Aquí-le respondió Murasakibara -recibimos clases de las obligaciones de un piloto con su artillero, nos enseñan como cuidar de ustedes-le explicó.

 

-Ohhh-Teppei parpadeo-¿recibimos clases?-preguntó.

 

 

-Sip, tendrás clases teóricas como todos, debes conocer el reaper y sus capacidades-le respondió-clases de armamento y obvio un montón de clases prácticas. Ohhh y clases de psicología de como aguantar a tu piloto-bromeó Murasakibara con una sonrisa infantil-nosotros recibimos la de como consentir a nuestro artillero.

 

Teppei sonrió casi sin darse cuenta la sonrisa de Murasakibara había sido contagiosa.

 

-Se escucha como una clase interesante-comentó el gigante castaño.

 

-Eso mismo digo yo-sonrío Murasakibara terminando.

 

-Ahora a dormir mañana nuestro día comienza a las 6 de la mañana-le informó Murasakibara levantándose para poner la crema de nuevo donde iba.

 

-Eh… ¿dónde duermo?-preguntó Teppei seguía habiendo una sola cama. Murasakibara le miró arqueando una ceja. Teppei suspiró, debía habérselo imaginado después de la forma de manejar un Reaper. -Olvida que hice esa pregunta-le pidió metiéndose a la cama. Murasakibara rió apagando la luz y segundos después Teppei pudo sentirlo acostándose en la cama a su lado.-¿Esto es realmente necesario? ¿alguna vez tenemos privacidad?

 

-Si es necesario, al parecer ayuda a acostumbrarnos más rápido el uno al otro a sentirnos más cómodos-le explicó, atrayendo a Teppei hacia si. Teppei podía entenderlo pero aun así estaba tenso y se sentía incómodo-relajate, no pienso violarte-bostezo Murasakibara-solo quiero dormir-aseguró.

 

-¿Vamos a tener sexo tarde o temprano verdad?-preguntó Teppei incómodo tragando saliva.

 

-Es bueno que te des cuenta-comentó Murasakibara adormilado-porque si va a pasar, por tu bien, por el mío y por el de nuestro mundo, debemos ser los mejores en los reapers, y solo con sexo la unión será completa-balbuceo más dormido que despierto el de cabellos violetas.

 

Teppei no dijo nada más tenía mucho que procesar, trato de relajarse y pocos segundos después la respiración acompasada de Murasakibara le indico que el menor estaba dormido. Aun pensativo, se fue relajando poco a poco acunado por la respiración del más alto de los dos hasta que al fin se quedó dormido casi sin darse cuenta pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su primer día como artillero de Reapers.

 

 

**Continuara…**

 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**  
  
-¿El novato, verdad? -Teppei se volteó con un sobresalto para ver a quien había hablado.   
  
Ésta mañana se había despertado temprano, así que se había apresurado fuera del cuarto luego de un rápido baño para desayunar, se encontraba en el solitario comedor, tomando su desayuno en silencio, desde el día anterior su cabeza aun era un caos. La persona que le había hablado era ese chico de mirada maliciosa del otro dia, uno de los que Murasakibara había llamado “los bad boy”, el que no usaba lentes.  
  
Como si supiera que trataba de recordar su nombre el pelinegro sonrio divertido… su sonrisa era escalofriante, o sea era atractivo, pero escalofriante.  
  
-Hanamiya Makoto -se presentó sentándose a su lado-. Artillero del Kirisaki.  
  
-Teppei Kyoshi, nuevo artillero del Yousen -estrechó la mano del pelinegro reprimiendo un escalofrio.   
  
-Tranquilo, Kyoshi Teppei, no muerdo -dijo Hanamiya de forma burlona. Teppei no le creyó ni un sólo segundo- ¿A dónde ibas? -le preguntó.   
  
-Desayuno -le respondió el castaño dándole una sonrisa amable al pelinegro. Hanamiya le miró de arriba a bajo antes de asentir.  
  
-Te acompaño entonces, vamos por el mismo camino -le aseguro-. Bien ¿Y qué tal? ¿Ya te follastes a tu piloto? -preguntó el pelinegro sin pudor y rio divertido cuando las orejas del castaño se volvieron rojas-. Creo que tomaré eso como un no-asintió Makoto- ¿Virgen? -preguntó directamente.  
  
-Eres un poco… directo -dijo Teppei incomodo.  
  
-Mas bien retorcido, puedes decirlo es lo que soy con mucho orgullo -aseguró Hanamiya.  
  
-Bueno lo dijistes tú no yo -le dijo el castaño-. Y no para tu información no soy virgen -aseguró.  
  
-Hablo de sexo anal, corazón, no del aburrido sexo con chicas -le dijo Hanamiya y rió de nuevo cuando las orejas del castaño volvieron a calentarse-. Eres adorable -rió la mar de divertido.  
  
-Hanamiya-san deja de atormentar al novato -la vocesita del celeste salido de la nada al lado de Teppei y Hanamiya, casi hace saltar a Teppei hasta el techo, no había sentido al celeste acercarse. Hanamiya un poco más acostumbrado al chico fantasma sólo encarnó las cejas cuando este apareció de la nada-. Buenos días, Teppei-san -sonrió Kuroko dulcemente.   
  
-Buenos días -susurró Teppei asintiendo en su dirección, gracias a dios no tuvo que decir mucho más por que habían llegado al comedor y se apresuró por su desayuno.  
  
***  
  
Pronto los días comenzaron a pasar y aunque en un principio Teppei había creido imposible acostumbrarse a estár allí la verdad es que rápidamente lo estaba haciendo. Poco a poco había ido conociendo a los demás pilotos y artilleros y creando relaciones sociales con ellos. Las clases teóricas eran muy buenas y las practicas mejor aun, amaba simplemente estar en el Yosen, y poco a poco se había acostumbrado a que Murasakibara le masturbara mientras volaban, era joven y, como tal, hormonal y las manasos del pelivioleta se sentían genial. Aun así su relación no iba mas allá de eso, no era como que Teppei le devolviera el favor al pelivioleta. O que tan siquiera se atreviera a hablar de sexo fuera del reaper.   
  
En las noches sin falta, sin importar cuan cansado Murasakibara estuviera este masajeaba sus manos mimandolas y Teppei se había acostumbrado a esto. Se sentía un poco mal, él no hacía nada por Murasakibara en cambio y, para colmo, siempre dejaba al pelivioleta duro cuando salian del Yosen, así que había comenzado a darle su postre siempre al gigante de pelo violeta. Murasakibara parecía feliz con esto, no había duda de que el piloto tenía una obsecion insana con los dulces.   
  
-Kyoshi -esa imperiosa voz dominante, Teppei había aprendido rápido a quien pertenecía, el artillero Akashi Seijuuro, el chico podía ser artillero, pero toda esa basura de las clases de psicología donde el artillero debía obedecer al piloto… al parecer sólo pasaba dentro del reaper por que fuera de este no había duda de que Akashi Seijuuro mandaba.  
  
-Akashi-san -le saludó Teppei- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó mientras veía que ya todos estaban para la clase de psicología para artilleros, clase que obvio sólo tomaban los artilleros, pero el profesor aun no había llegado, lo que extrañó a Teppei.  
  
-Le pedimos al profesor que llegara tarde -le dijo Akashi como si supiera que pensaba Kyoshi.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?   
  
-Por que debemos hablar contigo -dijo Nijimura Shuzo serio.  
  
-¿Sobre qué? -Teppei no estaba entendiendo nada.  
  
-Sobre Murasakibara -le dijo Kuroko apareciendo como siempre de la nada, aunque Teppei había aprendido a dejar de saltar cada que el fantasma aparecía, aun así su corazón se aceleraba por culpa de este.   
  
-¿Qué pasó con Murasakibara? -preguntó el castaño un poco preocupado.  
  
-Hemos notado que… -Sakurai se puso todo rojo sin saber como decirlo.  
  
-Tio, que dejas caliente como una locomotara a tu piloto y no haces nada por él -dijo Hanamiya a rajatabla haciendo que Sakurai y Teppei enrojecieran.  
  
-Mi vida privada no se vuestro asunto -dijo Teppei sintiendo sus orejas calientes.  
  
-Estás siendo injusto. Contestame algo, Kyoshi Teppei ¿Cada noche Atsuhi masajea tus manos, no? -preguntó Akashi serio. Kyoshi frunció el entrecejo, pero asintió-. Así es, él te cuida, apuesto que también se encarga de que el viaje en reaper sea muy placentero para ti… en cambio no vemos que tú hagas nada por él -le aseguró el pelirrojo.  
  
-Yo… no estoy listo -dijo Teppei sintiéndose presionado.  
  
-Si esperas a estar listo, nunca lo vas a estár -habló al fin Yukio-. Yo sé como te sientes, creeme, pero sólo debes hacerlo sin pensarlo mucho… cuando lo hagas… dios, Teppei la sensación cuando pasa en el reapper es… de absoluta perfecion -confesó Kasamatsu completamente hosco e incomodo por tener que decir eso en voz alta, pero bueno… Teppei lo necesitaba oir.  
  
-¿Han visto mi tamaño? ¿Les paresco una pasiva? Creanmen no lo soy, simplemente no puedo -aseguró Teppei molesto. Ninguno de los artilleros se ofendió, todos en algún momento estuvieron en el puesto del castaño.  
  
-No nos tomaremos eso como un insulto, pero te aclaro algo yo a ti ahora, Teppei-san ¿Yo tengo cara de pasiva? -preguntó Himuro divertido- No, no lo soy, dejo que Kagami me folle dentro del reaper y disfruto cada sengundo de eso, en cambio él deja que yo lo folle en nuestra habitación, ese trato funciona para nosotros y nuestra sincronisacion es mejor que la tuya y la de Atsuhi -le dijo el pelinegro directamente.  
  
-Kise… Kise me dejó tomarlo, antes de que yo dejara que él me tomara -confesó también Kasamatsu.  
  
-Yo nunca e sentido el impulso de estar arriba, soy feliz siendo “una pasiva” como tú dijistes -dijo Kuroko con su carita de palo.  
  
-El punto, Teppei, es que no todos somos iguales, todos tenemos una sociedad que nos funciona con nuestra pareja de reaper, unos somos versátiles, otros “pasivas” como bien tú nos llamastes. No somos menos hombres por eso -le dijo Izuki Shun serio.   
  
-Juro por mi vida y mi honor, defender el planeta contra los enemigos del espacio exterior, seré firme, honesto, valiente, disciplinado y vigilante, así esto me cueste la vida, pues juro defender la libertad y la felicidad de mi tierra y mi pueblo, así me ayude el cielo –Teppei parpadeó hacia Sakurai cuando este susurró con firmeza una parte del fragmento del juramento de soldado que todos hacían al entrar a la fuerza armada del espacio exterior.   
  
-¿Hicistes tu juramente en serio Kyoshi? -le preguntó Akashi serio.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! -aseguró Kyoshi frunciendo el entrecejo, hasta la pregunta ofendía.  
  
-¿Entonces, por qué te es más fácil dar tu vida que dar tu culo? -le preguntó Nijimura. Kyoshi no supo que decir a eso.  
  
-Todos estuvimos donde tú estás, Teppei-san -le aseguró Kuroko.  
  
-Joder, yo todavía me siento confundido de vez en cuando. Apenas acabo de pasar al lado oscuro -confesó Kasamatsu con una sonrisa vacilante. Kuroko contuvo una sonrisa para mantener su exprecion neutra antes de continuar.  
  
-El punto es que para defender nuestro mundo dejamos nuestros perjuicios atrás -le aseguró el celeste.  
  
-Si realmente quieres proteger a nuestro mundo y no acabar muerto, y arastrar a Atsushi a la muerte contigo, te va a tocar dar el culo y dejar los perjuicios atrás -le aseguró Hanamiya tosco y vulgar, pero sincero.  
  
-Hay una leyenda… dicen que entre un artillero y un piloto de reaper su química cerebral es perfecta a la hora del sexo por que en realidad somos almas gemelas… -susurró Sakurai y al ver que las miradas se fijaban en él enrojeció mientras se disculpaba repetidamente.  
  
Himuro tranquilizó a Sakurai acariciando su cabello fraternalmente.  
  
-Antes de entrar a esto, hubiese creido que lo que dijo Sakurai era pura basura, pero luego de conocer a Taiga, de cuidarlo y ser cuidado por él, de dormir a su lado cada noche a veces él arriba a veces yo, o a veces simplemente abrazados… sé que él tiene razón, no hay otra persona con la que pueda estar tan agusto como lo estoy con ese bruto -aseguró Himuro.  
  
-Al principio parece difícil, de hecho lo es -sonrió Izuki comprensivo-, pero una vez das el paso… vale la pena, jamás te arrepentiras, si en realiad las almas gemelas existen, no hay duda que artilleros y pilotos somos justamente eso.  
  
-Sólo piénsalo no te presionaremos, sólo… bueno pensamos que tal vez necesitabas escucharlo -le sonrio Himuro. Teppei asintió, pero no dijo nada más por que en ese momento el profesor de piscología entró y todos se sentaron para tomar su clase.   
  
Teppei Kyoshi tenía mucho que pensar.   
  
**Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué Teppeichii esta distraido?-exigió saber Murasakibara con un puchero sentado frente a la cama con las grandes manos del castaño entre las suyas, mientras las masajeaba.   
  
No parecía haber nada raro, pero el pelivioleta no era idiota y había notado que la mente del castaño no estaba ahí.   
  
Ante la pregunta del piloto Kyoshi se sobresaltó mirando al pelivioleta confundido.   
  
-Yo…. –titubeó Kyoshio- Por nada -le quitó importancia dándole una sonrisa amable, pero en realidad estaba nervioso. La conversación con los otros artilleros en el aula de Psicología aún resonaba en las paredes de su cerebro y se negaba a dejarle, por mucho que él intentaba no seguir pensando en ella.   
  
¿Era capaz de dar ese paso?   
  
¿Se atrevería?   
  
Sentía un nudo en su estomago, ganas de vomitar incluso por los nervios. Una parte de él se negaba a esto, pero otra más oculta y oscura tenía curiosidad, se preguntaba como sería, como se sentiría, ¿Si los chicos tenían razón y él había nacido para esto? En el fondo creía que había un error, pero los estudios no mentían, su química cerebral era 100 x 100% compatible con la del pelivioleta frente a él. Lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué? En realidad ellos eran muy diferentes, Murasakibara Atsushi era alguien despreocupado, déspota la mitad del tiempo, infantil la otra mitad. Así que como era posible que fueran compatibles… que fueran según los otros artilleros… Almas gemelas.  
  
-Tepeichii -se quejó Murasakibara sabía que no era nada lo que le pasaba a su artillero, este estaba raro.  
  
-Yo creí que lo quería, pero… no me siento listo aun, soy un cobarde, ¿verdad? –le preguntó de pronto Kyoshi a su piloto, ganándose una mirada confundida de este.   
  
-No entiendo de que habla Teppeichii, pero Teppeichiii no es un cobarde -le aseguró con una sonrisa confiada-. Después de todo eres mi artillero, nunca podrías ser un cobarde -aseguró con una sonrisa distraída, pero confiada en lo que decía como quien sabe que dice y tiene la verdad. La confianza y seguridad casi infantil con la que Murasakibara le habló sin dejar de masajear sus manos como hacía cada noche tocó algo en él.   
  
Antes de perder el valor se echó hacia delante y rosó torpemente con sus labios los del más alto, los ojos violetas se dilataron por la impresión, no había esperado dicho movimiento de su artillero, tan aferrado a que no era gay y a no hacer cosas “gay”.   
  
-¿Tepeichii? -preguntó Murasakibara confundido.   
  
Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo.   
  
-No digas nada -le ordenó incomodo.   
  
Murasakibara asintió confundido, pero obediente, mientras su artillero se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en su falda  
  
-Lo siento, soy demasiado grande -Teppei se fue a levantar, él no era tan pequeño como Kuroko o Sakurai, pero la mano de Murasakibara se envolvió en su cintura impidiéndoselo.   
  
-No demasiado y no eres pesado -dijo Murasakibara en voz baja mirando a la cara del castaño.   
  
Teppei asintió no muy seguro de que hacer, pero antes de perder el valor rodeó el cuello de Murasakibara con sus brazos.   
  
-No estoy seguro de hacer más de esto, pero… yo… voy a intentarlo-susurró Teppei escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Murasakibara y ganándose una sonrisa de este.   
  
-Está bien, yo no tengo prisa -aseguró Murasakibara frotando la espalda del más alto.   
  
Teppei asintió un poco más tranquilo.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
-¡Ey, chico virgen! -Esa voz burlona sólo podía pertenecer a un ser humano en el mundo. Makoto Hanamiya.   
  
-Teppei, mi nombre es Kyoshi Teppei, Hanamiya -le recordó Teppei sin inmutarse cuando el otro se sentó a su lado.   
  
-¿Cómo te va? –le pregunto Hanamiya con una sonrisa, sin inmutarse.- ¿Preparado para la práctica de hoy?   
  
-Tanto como todos -le dijo Kyoshi sin tomarse personal el retorcido sentido del humor de Hanamiya.   
  
Se supone que hoy habría una competencia amistosa entre los diferentes equipos de los Reapers para las puntuaciones y el top.   
  
-No quedes en último lugar, novato -rio Hanamiya levantándose y alejándose.   
  
-Al menos me aseguraré de patear tu trasero, Hanamiya -dijo Teppei con una sonrisa, aunque dudo que el otro le hubiese escuchado mientras se alejaba.   
  
No se hacía ilusiones aunque le gustaría encabezar el top, este era normalmente encabezado por Midorima y Akashi o por Aomine y Kuroko. Sus puntuaciones rozaban la perfección. La primera vez él y Kasamatsu con sus respetivos pilotos habían quedado ultimos en la primera prueba.   
  
Kasamatsu y Kise habían tenido una gran mejora en la segunda prueba, aunque después de la conversación en la clase de psicología ya sabía por qué. Era obvio que Kise y Kasamatsu habían mejorado su compenetración en el Reapper. Y él no se quedaría atrás, ni él ni Murasakibara, pero tampoco iba a correr, llevaría las cosas a su ritmo… aunque le patearía el trasero a Makoto Hanamiya, tal vez así aprendiera a usar su bendito nombre y dejaría de apodarlo con motes como novato o virgen u otras idioteces que se le ocurrieran.   
  
-Tepeichii -Murasakibara se acercó y Teppei dejó de lado su desayuno, total ya lo había terminado- ¿Estás listo? -le preguntó con una sonrisa el gigante pelivioleta. Ayer en la noche Teppei había dormido dentro de sus brazos, lo que él consideraba una gran mejora.   
  
-Sí, vayamos a dejar el final de la lista -se levantó Teppei con una sonrisa de su asiento acompañando a Murasakibara hacia el hangar de los reapers.   
  
No fueron los últimos en llegar, pero tampoco eran los primeros. Ya varios de los chicos estaban hay alistándose.   
  
-Teppei-san -la alegre voz pertenecía a Kotaro que corrió hacia ellos para saludarlos.   
  
-Kotaro-kun -le saludó con una sonrisa- Miyaji-san -saludo al otro rubio que se acercaba a paso más calmado detrás de su enérgica pareja de colmillito.   
  
-El Yosen está ya alistado -les comentó Miyaji como saludo. Murasakibara asintió con una enorme sonrisa acercándose al Yosen a zancadas.   
  
Teppei lo siguió con más calma detrás de él tomándose un momento para mirar a los que ya estaban en el hangar. Kagami y Himuro estaban en la pasarela justo de delante, listos para subir al America, ambos estaban cubierto por batas blancas, pero era obvio para Teppei que debajo de ella no llevaban nada, estaban platicando con los ingenieros aunque obviamente no sabía de qué.   
  
En la pasarela de la esquina, pudo ver a su amigo Hyuga Jumpei, este estaba susurrándole algo al odio al Sakurai Ryo quien reía por lo dicho por su piloto, mientras este le estaba desabrochando los botones de su camisa. También Takao Kazunari y Shun Izuki estaban en su pasarela, estaban apoyados en su reaper metiéndose mano justo como la primera vez que los vio. Izuki yacía con la espalda contra el barandal mientras Takao lo tenía de la cintura y lo besaba básicamente devorando su boca sin importarle un huevo que el hangar estuviera lleno de gente. Era en serio que algunos no tenían pudor. Y justo en la pasarela junto a la suya, Nijimura Shuzo estaba gritándolo a su piloto Haizaki Shogo, fuera lo que fuera que hubiese hecho Haizaki este estaba ya en bata mirando al suelo y fingiéndose arrepentido. Teppei no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, definitivamente Haizaki sería el piloto, pero Nijimura-san lo tenía bien agarrado y con la soga cortita.   
  
-Teppei-san -la voz de Kotaro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sacudiendo la cabeza se desentendió de los otros y miró a su ingeniero prestándole atención a lo que él y Miyaji les estaban informando a los dos.   
  
Murasakibara estaba sentando en el banco de metal quitándose los zapatos, mientras no perdía detalle de las actualizaciones que les daban Kotaro y Miyaji. Teppei se sentó a su lado y comenzó también a quitarse sus zapatos, calcetines y el resto de su ropa como su compañero, tomando la bata blanca que le pasaban los asistentes y poniéndosela automáticamente.   
  
-Un poco de agua -ordenó Murasakibara sin siquiera mirar a los asistente y pronto una botella fue puesta en sus manos.   
  
A Teppei siempre se le hacia fascinante la forma en que Murasakibara podía cambiar de personalidad tan rápidamente, la mayoría del tiempo era alguien infantil amante de los dulces, pero cuando estaban en el Yosen, era un ser dominante, fuerte, completa y absolutamente seguro de sí mismo como quien es amo del mundo. Pronto todos los pilotos y artilleros estuvieron en sus pasarelas listos para subir a sus Reapers.   
  
-¿Listo? -le preguntó Murasakibara al castaño. Teppei asintió y quitándose la bata aceptó la mano del pelivioleta subiendo al Reaper y entrando en él sintiendo como el metal liquido inteligente le acomodaba como cada vez, era casi como ser acariciado por la maldita maquina y joder si no se sentía bien, adoraba al Yosen. Sí, sabía que la cosa era una maquina, pero para él era mucho más que una. Pronto sintió a Murasakibara ser acomodado detrás suyo y el familiar calor de este le envolvió mientras las manos se ponían sobre su cuerpo y sus propias manos tomaban los controles de las armas.  
  
-Tenemos el turno diez para salir del hangar -le habló Murasakibara directamente a su cabeza, el eco molesto aun estaba ahí, pero Tepepi sabía que se reduciría pronto, Murasakibara siempre hacía que el ruido se redujera para los dos pronto.   
  
El primero en abandonar el hangar y poder salir al espacio exterior fue el Rakuzan que encabezaba actualmente la lista de puntos. El orden para salir era de acuerdo a las puntuaciones de cada uno, y él y Murasakibara ahora mismo ostentaban el flagelante último puesto.   
  
-La próxima vez que salgamos tendremos un mejor puesto -le prometió Teppei completamente seguro de sí mismo, Murasakibara no dijo nada, pero pudo sentir al pelivioleta sonreír por sus palabras.   
  
Tepepi lo dejó, le demostraría que hablaban en serio. Aun si eran los últimos en la lista, sus puntajes eran superiores a los que Mura había obtenido cuando piloteaba con Kise antes de la llegada de él y Kasamatsu.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Estar en el espacio exterior en su reaper era una sensación de la que Kyoshi jamás se cansaría era simplemente perfecto. Estaban escuchando por el comunicador a la base, advirtiéndoles del tiempo para el comienzo de la simulación, los reapers se movían con fluidez a sus posiciones.   
  
-Demos lo mejor de nosotros -le dijo Murasakibara.   
  
Teppei asintió con firmeza, pronto el conteo regresivo acabó y la alarma que daba la señal de inicio comenzó, los objetivos comenzaron a aparecer y los reapers a derivarlos sumando puntos, el que más puntos tuviera era el campeón y mientras mejor era la compenetración entre piloto y artillero más fácil era derribarlos.   
  
La compenetración de algunos era tan jodidamente espectacular y fluida que Kyoshi no tenía duda de que debían estar follando en ese momento. Las manos de Mura sobre su cuerpo moviéndose pronto le tuvieron relajado y cómodo consigo mismo, mientras más placer obtenía de las manos del gigante más seguro estaba de a donde se iba a mover el reaper y a donde tenía que disparar. No había forma de explicar cómo él sabía lo que Mura haría y como Mura hacía que para el todo fuera más fácil.   
  
Una hora después cuando los ejercicios llegaron a su final y volvieron al hangar, Tepepi estaba seguro de que lo habían hecho muchísimo mejor de lo normal. Sonrió al bajar de su Reaper, tomando la bata que le tendía Kotaro, necesitaba un baño como cada vez que salía del reaper, vio a Murasakibara a su lado cubrirse aun con una erección y se sintió un poco culpable, los chicos tenían razón, él era el único que conseguía su liberación. Sabía que no era justo, pero las cosas no podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana.   
  
Ilusionado vio la tabal de puntaje y casi fue un baldazo de agua fría ver que aun estaba en la ultima posición, tenía razón lo había hecho mucho mejor que la ultima vez tenían un puntaje muy superior a esa vez, pero aun seguían teniendo la ultima posición, casi todos estaban en la misma posición, el único cambio era que el Too había desbancado al Rakuzan por tres objetivos poniéndose en primer lugar.   
  
-¡Ey!, tienes razón, lo hicimos mucho mejor, un 10% más de objetivos alcanzados en comparación con la ultima vez -le felicito Murasakibara.   
  
-Aun no es suficiente -se quejó Kyoshi.   
  
-No tengas prisa, no corras antes de caminar, esta vez fue 10% más, la próxima vez será un 20% y antes de que los demás se den cuenta estaremos en el primer lugar -le animó Murasakibara.   
  
Kyoshi asintió y siguió a su compañero a las duchas para poderse asear.   
  
  
***  
  
  
-Gracias -sonrió Tepepi relajado cuando esa noche el pelivioleta terminó de masajear sus manos, era relajante cada vez que sus manos eran masajeadas después de estar disparando ya fuera en el campo de simulación o en el reaper mismo.   
  
-¿Tepeichii me daría un beso? -preguntó Murasakibara sentándose en el borde de la cama.   
  
El castaño se sonrojó, pero asintió.   
  
Mura no se movió, dejó que Kyoshi lo hiciera a su propio ritmo.   
  
Kyoshi se acercó tímidamente a Murasakibara antes de poner sus labios sobre los de él en un beso ligero, pero más confiado que le saco una sonrisa a ambos.   
  
-A dormir, mañana tenemos clase -sonrió Mura levantando las sabanas satisfecho para que Teppei se metiera debajo de ellas.   
  
-Abrázame -le ordenó Teppei cuando la luz se apagó y sintió al gigante entrar a la cama. A Mura le sorprendió, Teppei se lo había pedido la noche anterior, pero había pensado que sólo fue por la prueba de esa mañana, no había esperado que también se lo pidiera esa noche. Así que con una sonrisa se apresuró a hacerlo antes de que el castaño se arrepintiera.   
  
Tepepi se dio vuelta en sus brazos y paso uno de los suyos por el costado de Mura, mientras el otro lo dejó acurrucado entre ambos cuerpos, pronto la respiración del castaño fue acompasada y tranquila indicando que se había quedado dormido y Murasakibara no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido también acunado por el suave respirar de su artillero.   
  
Por eso mismo casi sufrió un ataque, cuando una estridente alarma sonó por todo el complejo en la madrugada.   
  
-¡La base está bajo ataque, la base está bajo ataque, esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro, todos los pilotos, artilleros y personal de combate disponible, repórtense a sus lugares de combate! ¡Repito, repórtense inmediatamente a sus….!   
  
Teppei y Murasakibara aun en la oscuridad se miraron confundidos, antes de saltar sobre sus propios pies confundidos y sin preocuparse por vestirse sólo echarse una bata encima y correr al hangar de los reapers, después de todo si esto era una situación real e iban a entrar en combate realmente vestirse para desnudarse en el reaper sería una pérdida de tiempo.   
  
Murasakibara aferró la mano de Teppei mientras corrían hacia el hangar de los Reaper, Teppei sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho mientras corría detrás de su piloto lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, las alarmas aun sonaban, a su alrededor todo el mundo corría por los pasillos a sus puestos, algunos vestidos, otros en pijamas, otros en bata como él y Mura y todos luciendo igual de confundidos que ellos.   
  
Ellos eran una base de entrenamiento, la más cercana a la tierra, no eran soldados de verdad, ninguno había acabado su entrenamiento. Si realmente estaban bajo un ataque…   
  
¿Era de los Robusuta?   
  
¿Podrían hacer algo ellos?   
  
¿Dónde estaba la ayuda de verdad?   
  
¿Ya venían los soldados graduados?   
  
-Mura….-Comenzó a susurrar, pero Mura no detuvo el paso.   
  
-Se fuerte ahora, Kyoshi, somos soldados -le dijo Murasakibara con voz firme.  
  
Tepepi se tranquilizó, Murasakibara tenía razón… para esto entrenaban, para defender a la tierra, su hogar… de fuera quien fuera.   
  
En ese momento entraron al hangar y se encontraron con el caos de todo el mundo corriendo de un lado para otro hacia sus reapers, ingenieros poniendo todo en orden, apurando a pilotos y artilleros a entrar a los reapers.   
  
La batalla había llegado de verdad y los verdaderos soldados no estaban cerca, ellos eran la primera y última línea de defensa hasta que llegaran los soldados de la estación más cercana.   
  
  
**Continuará…**


End file.
